Running Away
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #13 in the 100 Themes Writing Challenge. I'm sorry that it's so short!


**#13 : Running Away**

"Amy wait! Come back!"

Lou's desperate voice fell on deaf ears as Amy raced out of the house that she shared with her family, running outside and down to the barns.

It couldn't be true, there was no way that her mom was dead. It wasn't true!

Amy burst into the barn and called out, "Mom! Where are you?"

She got no answer so she rushed to the barn office, looking inside. There was no sign of her mother there. She left that room and went to the tack and feed room, again coming up empty.

"Amy."

Amy whirled around at the sound of her name and swallowed as she saw Ty, one of her best friends and long time crush.

"Ty, do you know where Mom is? I can't find her anywhere." Amy said, walking up to him. He could see the near hysteria in her eyes.

Ty shook his head sadly, "She passed away, Ames. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Amy snapped at him, "That's not true! Mom!" She called out again, spooking a few of the horses in their stalls as she searched through the barn.

"Amy listen to me," Ty caught her arm. "I hate it too, Ames, but it is true. Marion passed away from the car crash you were in. You made it out, she didn't."

Amy shook her head, tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, "No." She choked out before a sob broke from her throat and she turned in to Ty, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly, unsure of what else he could do.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." He whispered to her and she only clung to him tighter, her tears wetting his t-shirt.

"Why did she d-die? I was i-in that wreck, too! Wh-why did't I d-die?" Amy sobbed, choking on a hiccup.

"Its a miracle that you didn't die. The truck cab was crushed." Ty whispered, tightening his arms around her as he realized just how close she had come to dying.

"Wh-what about the horse? Spartan?" Amy asked, sniffling and hiccuping.

"He's at Scott's, he's going to be fine." Ty assured her.

"So just Mom didn't m-make it?" Amy whispered before another wave of tears had her burrowing back into Ty's warmth and comfort.

"Yeah." Ty whispered, the heartache he felt over Marion's loss shining through in his voice.

Amy clung to him as she cried, wishing that she could go back and stop herself from making her Mom go out in the storm to rescue Spartan. He would have been there in the morning, but Amy hadn't listened and now look what it had cost her, the only parent that had ever been there for her was lost to her now.

It was well over an hour later before Amy's sobs quieted to sniffles and she stood trembling in Ty's arms, too hurt to move.

"What do I do, Ty?" She whispered brokenly.

"What do you mean, Ames?" He asked gently.

"How do I live like this isn't my fault?" Amy asked, looking up at him with eyes that shone from her tears.

"Amy don't think like that. You never would have put your mom in danger on purpose, it was a freak accident. Don't you dare blame yourself." Ty told her, reaching a hand up to cup her wet cheek.

She swallowed hard, "But it is my fault! I'm the one who pushed her to go get Spartan."

Ty shook his head, "You went to rescue a horse that was in trouble, what happened does not change that, Amy. If you look at it that way, it's Spartan's fault too. He's the reason you were out in that storm, you were going to save him. You are no more at fault for that accident than Spartan is."

Amy sniffled and reached to wipe her face on her sleeve, "Thank you, Ty. I really needed to hear that."

"It's the truth. No one could have prevented that accident, things like that just happen." Ty told her.

"Bad things happen to good people." Amy whispered.

Ty nodded sadly, "Exactly."

Amy looked up at Ty, "So now do I need to start worrying for you, Ty? You drive here to and from every day, and you're an amazing person. Do I have to worry about you being hurt or worse while you're on the road now?"

Ty looked at her in surprise, "No, Ames. I can't promise that something like that will never happen to me, but I can promise that I'll do all that I can to keep it from happening."

Amy nodded her head in understanding, "Please do that Ty, I can't stand to lose anyone else."

Ty pulled her close and hugged her to him, feeling her put her arms around him and hug him back. He sighed softly into her hair, "It's going to be okay, Amy. Just you wait and see."

Amy laid her cheek against Ty's chest and stared blankly into the empty stall beside them, wishing she could feel as confident about that as Ty sounded.


End file.
